The present invention concerns a semiconductor device having transistors in an interconnect layer and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-141230 describes that a semiconductor film is formed in an interconnect layer and transistors are formed by using the semiconductor film and the interconnect of the interconnect layer. In the transistor, the interconnect positioned below the semiconductor film is used as a gate electrode and anti-diffusion film between the interconnect layers is used as a gate insulating film.